Electric Fever
by Nokachi9494
Summary: Pikachu gets shooped through some mist, and is a human... how original... Yaoi, boyxboy. Pikashipping. Heavy language, possible lemon later. HIATUS


**Nokachi: Good news everyone! Evidently, I'm not dead! School is a bitch this year. ANYHOOZLE, I just got this idea in my head, so I felt like writing this down, GOT A PROBLEM, BISH? So… tell me what you think, if I should continue, if I should get off my lazy ass and get back to writing Crimsonshipping Superhappyfuntime, ect…**

**Ash: … wait… who the hell is this?**

**Nokachi: Your new boss, NOW GET BACK TO BEING A CHARACTER!**

**Ash: You yell a lot… and who were you talking to?**

**Nokachi: The audience.**

**Ash: Okay weirdo, imma go back to Brock and Dawn now… *runs off***

**Nokachi: *whines* I miss Red and Black, they were fun to talk to…**

**Yellow: I haven't spoken in a while… I'm fine by the way…**

**Nokachi: Buh… Wha… How did you get in here?**

**Yellow: Mewtwo let me in.**

**Nokachi: BUT MEWTWO ISN'T EVEN HERE!**

**Yellow: Yeah… I was wondering about that…**

**Nokachi: *awkward silence***

**Yellow: So… wanna make out?**

**Nokachi: HOMOSEX NOT WANT! Gah! I need to end this quick! SOMEONE PUT A DISCLAIMER, RAPIDO!**

**Cool Sounding Movie Announcer: Warning, like his other story, this story contains yaoi… and language… possible lemon later. Pikashipping, Human male Pikachu. As always, the "romance" starts later… this is more of a prolouge.**

**

* * *

**

Ash and company have just arrived in… random forest 9001 they have ever been lost in.

"So Brock… any way out of this forest?" Ash asked, looking over to Brock, who was holding a map.

"Sadly, there is no direct path… so we just need to walk until we reach the border… which could take some time." Brock answered solemnly

"AWWWWWW! Why is it that the moment I started traveling with you two, I find myself lost in forests left and right?" Dawn screeched "I didn't even know Sinnoh HAD this many forests! You two have to be the WORST navigators in the history of navigators! Seriously, I have never-"

"Pikachu, operation Delta Niner!" Ash yelled dramatically, as Pikachu shocked Dawn, shutting her up. "Gracias, amigo."

"Pika pi pi p-pika!~(_It was my pleasure!_)"

Just then, some dramatic theme music began, accompanied by the ground trembling.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"Oh dear lord…" Ash sighed in distain, obviously knowing who was speaking.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To extend our-"

"Oh my god, GET ON WITH IT!" Ash shouted. "I can feel myself getting older!"

"… Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meeeeowth, that right!"

"Why the old theme?" Brock questioned.

"We were feeling nostalgic" Jessie answered plainly

"Do I even need to ask why you are here?" Ash sighed.

"Well… shouldn't we at least explain our machine?" James asked. The machine was just a black ball from the looks of it… nothing special.

"Yeah… I'm just going to attack it. Pikachu, get ready." Pikachu jumped forward, eager for a fight.

"(_Okay, alright, time to kick some ass, Pikachu! C'mon, gimme the signal, attack, do something!_)" Pikachu spouted out in a series of Pika's, pi's, chu's, and Pikachu's, as he usually does.

"Alright Meowth, fire the lazer." Jessie ordered, and Meowth pressed a button, changing the orb into… what looked like a deformed face. It had large, bulbous eyes, no nose, and a HUGE mouth with blood red lips. Then the machine screamed "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!"

"(_Did I hear a noise?_)" Pikachu asked, as he was shot with the lazor, and sent flying. "(_FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-…_)" Pikachu screamed as he was blasting off.

* * *

**TRANSITION!**

* * *

"Vell, sir, ve finally have zi machine in vorking order." A scientist spoke in a thick German accent, to what appeared to be a General in the Sinnoh Military.

"Excellent… so… what does this machine do?"

"It makes… something… ve don't know vhat it is yet…"

"…You don't know what it makes?"

"Vell, it is a zick, purple fog… ve just don't know vhat the fog does… to be perfectly honest, I just zrew some starburst and cough syrup into a vat of shattered dreams."

Just then, Pikachu came speeding through the air, and right through the fog.

"…Vas zat a pikachu? Or am I just going senile?"

"Both… you're fired by the way…"

* * *

**TRANSITION!**

_**Pikachu's POV**_

* * *

_Oh my fucking… everything… That HURT! I can't even feel my tail! Alright, Pikachu, lets try to stand up. _Pikachu stands _Woah, why am I so tall? Did the blast stretch out my body?_

As Pikachu looked down, to see if he had any serious damage, and found it to not be his body at all. He almost looked like a… like a…

_HUMAN? I'M A HUMAN? How the-? What the-? Why the-? *_gasp* _THE FOG! That purple fog must have done this to me! I swear, if there is a way to kill fog…_

Pikachu's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ash and Brock (Dawn is still knocked out) calling him.

"Here!" I automatically responded, then immediately covered my mouth. _Holy shit, I can speak English? When the fuck did that happen? _Just then, Ash burst into the clearing that I was standing in, Brock was dragging Dawn behind him, and dropped her once he saw My human form.

"You found my Pikachu? Where is he?"

"Uhhh… well, you aren't going to believe this…"

"Humor me."

"Ummm… I'm… Pikachu…"

"…"

"Seriously!"

"…"

"You want me to prove it? Before Team Rocket blasted me into the mid-day sun with their "Shoop da woop" robot, you had me shock Dawn into submission using protocol "Delta Niner"."

"…you stalking me aren't you?"

"Gah! You have always been a stubborn bastard. Just take out your pokemon, they'll recognize me."

"Alright 'Pikachu'" And Ash released his pokemon. He swapped out some of them recently, so his team was comprised of Quilava, Swellow, Bulbasaur, Gible, and Kingler. Thankfully, they recognized me immediately.

"NOW do you believe me?"

"H…how did this happen?"

"While a was careening through the sky, I went through some purple fog, I think that caused this change."

"Do you still have your powers?"

"I don't know… lets test this out… *ahem*" Then I went through the process of using thunderbolt… hmmm… I don't feel anything… Then I looked at my hand, where I could see a bit of static building. "Hmm… It seems like I HAVE powers… but they are GREATLY reduced in strength. I wonder if I could get my powers back through training…"

"Well, that's good news… by the way, do you still want to be called 'Pikachu'?"

"Hmm… I really didn't think of it… why not? I don't feel like learning a new name."

"Alright then, Pikachu, lets go." Ash announced, turning around. Then, like a reflex, I tried jumping on his shoulder, toppling both of us to the ground.

"S…sorry, force of habit I guess."

* * *

**Nokachi: Aaaaaand, there we go! Another idea on paper, tell me what you think!**

**Yellow: Why am I in this cage again?**

**Nokachi: So you can control yourself.**

**Yellow: I already apologized!**

**Pikachu: Wait, where the hell am I?**

**Nokachi: The "author's note"**

**Pikachu: That is a really weird name for a nightclub…**

**Nokachi: Nightclub? What? N… never mind…**

**Pikachu: *looks over at Yellow* Hey… you're kinda cute…**

**Nokachi: NO! *hits Pikachu with a rolled up newspaper* BAD! You are supposed to be gay! Remember, kids at home, I don't own Pokemon, a Pikachu, or strange poke morphing purple fog… I WOULD say that I don't own a senile German scientist… but I DO!**

**Scientist: Help me!**

**Nokachi: Quiet, you.**


End file.
